Against All Odds
by Stickbug11
Summary: When the Wild Kratt's tech team has gone missing, it's up to the Kratt Bros and their newest member, Joseph, to rescue them. Part 5 has been submitted. Sorry for the long delay. Slight romance involved. Rated K . I still don't own Wild Kratts. :-
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is a new wild kratts writer named Stickbug11. Before you read this story could you please just take a look at my profile. There's information on there that will be useful to read. Here's the basic idea of the story: The Wild Kratts tech team has been missing for 3 days. The brothers and the new member of the Wild Kratts team, Joseph, go on a search. But they discover that the team has been captured by Zach. Join the crew though their emotion, challenges and injuries as they try to do something that is **Against All Odds.** One more thing before you can read the book. Unlike most people, I Believe that Chris and Aviva should be together. I do not want to see any swearing, flamewars or anything like that. With that said, Please enjoy!

**Against All Odds**

**Part One: The Plan**

**Chris**

Chris held back a tear as he scanned the area for the crash of the Tortuga. It had been 3 days since the Kratt Bros had last heard from the tech team and they were nervous. Chris was especially nervous. He had always liked Aviva and had just found out that the against the teams thoughts, Martin had no interest in dating Aviva. And nor did Aviva have interest in Martin, well if she did, she never showed it. But Chris knew for a fact that Jimmy and Koki were trying to get Aviva to ask out Martin, but she refused, don't ask how he knew. But thoughts aside, Chris was assuming the worst happened to them. He had seen Zach and cannibal Gourmand two miles away from the Tortuga a week before and had a feeling they had something to do with the team's disappearance. Chris's thoughts were interrupted by the newest member of WK's team, Joseph, who had begun speaking.

"Hey Chris, can you throw me my creature power suit," he asked with a small tone of nervousness in his voice.

"May I ask why," Chris asked already taking the orange suit off the rack. Chris still wondered why Joseph wore orange. He was a good looking guy with messy black hair and was about 5"9, about an inch shorter than Chris. He was also one year younger than Chris. But he looked like Halloween with Orange and black. But Chris and Aviva owed him their life. That is a story for another day. Joseph had no trouble fitting in with the animal loving gang, as he loved hanging out with them, but Chris still could not figure out why he liked snakes better than lizards. He threw the suit to Joe who took out his eagle disk.

"Can you explain to me what you're doing," Chris asked as he took out binoculars and continued scanning the area.

"Just trust me on this and take the helicopter controls," Joe said as he jumped out the door. "Activate Eagle powers," Chris heard him yell. He saw the orange flash and the loose feathers fly up. Chris sighed and took the controls. He owed Joe a lot, but he sometimes got annoyed with his jump to it attitude. He waited about 20 minutes until Joe flew back, his face paled and holding a medium-sized box in his wings. He deactivated and looked like he was going to cry.

"Joe, what's up?" Chris asked. Joe didn't answer. "Yo, Earth to Joseph!" Chris asked again. Joseph pointed at the small box. Chris didn't notice the note at first. He picked it up and started to read it:

_Dear__Wild__Rat__Team__and__Mr.__Know__it__all,__(Chris__would__get__to__that__story__later.)_

_You may searching for your stupid tech team. We are willing to make a deal with you that will guarantee their freedom. If you refuse, we will have them killed off starting with Miss Know It-All in 4-days. Meet us in Sydney tomorrow and we will discuss plans tomorrow. If you do not show, you will lose your chance. You may want to look at the package so you do not under estimate us. See you Tomorrow, or else._

_Signed,_

_Varmitech and Gourmond._

Chris felt a small bit of fear work its way into his body. He took the package from Joseph, who now had now had his face in his hands and looked like he was crying. Chris slowly opened the package… and felt like he turned to stone.

"Martin! Get out here now!" He barely managed to squeak out. For inside that brown package was Aviva's bolt-shaped belt buckle, of which she wore everywhere. Zach and Gourmond weren't fooling around, unless the team did something, the tech team was going to die.

**Joseph**

Joseph hadn't meant to let his emotions take over him when he gave Chris the box, but he just couldn't help himself. He had grown to bond with Aviva and enjoyed working side by side with her on new technology projects. Now to think that she might not live for another week, it was too much to take. He didn't think of her as more than friends though, he knew that she secretly liked Chris, she had told him that two weeks ago when they were making adjustments to the miniaturizer. That was the last day that He and Aviva had spent more than 3 hours together.

2 weeks ago

Aviva and Joseph were making a few adjustments to the miniaturizer so it could shrink the team down to cell size. Joseph went to Stanford University for a few years to gain his P.H.D in Medicine, and then he went to M.I.T to get an advanced degree in engineering. He and Aviva had actually been partners in a class for a semester once, but they were unaware of that. The rest of the team was out looking for some rattle snakes, which Aviva and Joseph had seen the night before. Joseph decided to start a conversation with her.

"So Aviva, how did you like seeing those snakes up close last night," he asked

"It was cool Joe, thank for giving me a chance to see them," she replied. They worked in silence for a few minutes until Aviva spoke up.

"Joe, can I talk to you about something," she asked.

"Yeah, of course Aviva, what's on your mind?" Joseph said getting a splatter of grease on his glasses.

Aviva laughed, "Well," she started, 'Koki and Jimmy, are pressuring me to ask Martin out on a date," she said.

"Well, if you want to go for it," Joseph said as he tossed a mango juice to Aviva and got a pineapple juice for himself.

"That's the thing," she started to say, pausing to take a drink, "I don't exactly have any interest in him. Well, I mean he's a good friend, but I don't want to become more than friends with him."

Joseph sat in his chair and opened his drink, "Then just tell them that."

"I have, but they still don't believe me, it's actually getting really annoying," She paused again, "Joe, you are the only person on this team whom I trust completely, can you keep a secret."

"Yeah Aviva, you can count on me," he replied.

"Well…" she said nervously, "I kind of want to ask CK out,"

There was silence for a few seconds until Aviva said, "I know it is against all odds and things, but ever since Chris was able to shut down the rhino stampede of last year, I have admired him and have a crush on him,"

Joseph chose his words carefully and replied, "Aviva, I honestly cannot blame you for liking Chris, I think he has a lot more in common with you than Martin, but I just want to let you know that whatever decision that you chose, I will still be your friend and tech partner. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Joe, I knew I could count on you," Aviva said with relief in her voice. They continued working on the miniaturizer while laughing and talking about the sharks they would see next week.

That had been a great day for Aviva and Joseph; they had finished early and had went out for a quick bite to eat until the crew had come back. Joe's eyes started to water again, he had already lost his best friend four years ago, (story for another day) he was not going to let Varmitech take out most likely the only person in the world who understood him. He rose from his seat and recovered just as Martin had finished reading the note.

"What the plan," Martin asked his humorous tone in his normal voice not there anymore.

Joseph rose and ripped the box apart and put the bolt in his pocket, he responded, "We are going to get the team back without Zach's demands if we have to rip apart their base nail by nail to do it."

**Martin**

Martin Kratt missed the good old days when he and Chris traveled the world, found animals and made some documentaries of them. He wasn't saying that he hated Joseph, Aviva and the rest of the team, it just seemed like he ended up fighting with the villains a lot more. Even more when Joseph joined the team. But Martin owed a lot to Joseph, as he had saved his brother's life one year ago. He tried to put that thought out of his mind. But now Gourmond and Zach were willing to get rid of three of their own that was too much. The note had said meet them in Sydney, or else, but Martin wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I agree with you Joe, but how are we going to rescue them," Martin said.

"Hold on," Chris started with a sense of annoyance in his voice, "Why don't we just go to Sydney to see what the demands are?"

The newest member Joseph replied, "Chris, think about it, we would most likely looking at demands that we can't pull through with, like a billion dollars or our technology. But we would probably walk into a trap that would hurt us." There was silence in the room for a few moments. Martin couldn't help but smile a little bit, for a kid that was five years younger than him, he certainly had more wisdom than he or Chris had. Chris spoke up,

"Okay, I understand you now, but still, like Martin said, how we are going to break into their base, we don't even have the damn Tortuga or technology for crying out loud!" A faint look of a smile appeared on Joe's face.

"Or do we?" he said.

"OK, you just lost me," Martin replied.

"Remember about two months when Aviva and I didn't tag along with you guys to see the salmon spawning."

"Wow you have good memory, but yeah I remember." Chris said.

"Well that was partly because we had already seen it the night before when we got our lost equipment, and partly because we were undergoing a new secret project. We made copies of mine and her inventions and equipped them in this helicopter."

"How come we weren't let in on this… and who is flying the helicopter by the way?" Martin asked.

"Oh crap!" yelled Joseph as he half ran; half fell over to the controls. He finished up what he was saying, "Well, we didn't really want to have a repeat of what happened when you and Chris stole Aviva's suction cups to try out your little gecko experiment." Both Martin and Chris turned beet red, they had forgotten about that.

"Give me second to park this thing and I'll show you the stuff," Joe said as he hit a few buttons. Joseph might have been a doctor/engineer, but man, he could fly as well to challenge Jimmy. 10 minutes later, all three of them were in the basement of the helicopter, (Yes, that's how productive Aviva was) ready to see the equipment.

"Behold!" Joseph said as he hit a button. Instantly, flaps, panels and chalk boards all spun back revealing loads of the same technology equipment they had in the Tortuga, and even more.

"Do I want to know what this is," Chris asked pointing to a contraption that looked suspiciously like himself.

"No not really," Joseph replied with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway," Martin said laughing, "what equipment do you think we'll need?"

"Well, we should bring our creature power suits," Joseph started.

"And probably some sort of transportation," Chris added.

"Maybe we should bring the DNA samples of animals so we can activate the suits," Martin also said.

"How about the minaturizer," Chris added again.

"Well, we can bring the buzz-bikes for transportation, I also want to bring my mini-jet if we want to attack," Joseph started, "I can store the DNA and miniaturizer in there."

"Good," Martin said, "we should have everything we need for this mission."

"We can use the power suits for weapons as well," Chris said somewhat after the fact.

"Just one question," Martin started, "when do we leave.

Joseph looked up with a distant look in his eyes. Martin had never seen someone change emotion so fast. Joseph said, "It will take us two days to get to the base if my calculations are correct, and probably another day to get in, that will leave us with about 24 hours to get in and out with Av... I mean the tech team out. If we want to be productive," Joseph paused and sighed, "we have to leave tomorrow."

**Aviva**

Aviva recovered consciousness in a dark room that looked like a basement cell. She felt cold and hurt. She stood up and immediately fell back down. It didn't take an engineer like herself to figure out that she had some kind of head injury. After a little while, her head didn't feel as bad and her memory was coming back.

3 days before

Aviva knew something was wrong before the Tortuga took off. She kept seeing red and black flashes and could have sworn she smelt blood. But unfortunately for her, she didn't figure out something was wrong until it was too late. She, Koki, and Jimmy Z were going into the main town to pick up some invention parts. She wished that one of the boys had gone with them; she was getting really annoyed with Koki and Jimmy's stupid talks about her liking Martin. Maybe she did in some way she didn't know how, but she was pretty sure that Martin was not the one for her. Aviva knew that Chris was the one for her. Joseph? Well, he was a great friend and engineering partner, (She had been relying on him ever since Koki started slacking off) but she knew that he didn't want to become more than friends. But once the Tortuga took off, the frequent questions started up.

"When are you going to ask him out Aviva?"

"We know you want him!"

"Stop chickening out." Aviva just couldn't take it anymore. She told them both to shut the hell up and stormed downstairs to talk with the only person who understood, Joseph. She connected to his creature pod and was relieved when he came on.

"Hey Aviva, what's up?" He asked. But he already knew.

"What do you think," she told him. They had a quick five minute conversation and Joe had to go, Martin had a snake stuck on his head.

"See you three tonight," Aviva told him. She shut the communication terminals down and ventured back upstairs. It was the last time she would see the three for six days. When she came back upstairs, she sensed something was wrong. She figured that the tech team was playing a trick on her, trying to get her to confess her false feelings. But when she walked into the cockpit, Jimmy wasn't there. Koki wasn't at the defense station either. She hears something behind her and her heart started beating faster.

"Hello?" She said with fear in her voice. The next thing she knew, she felt something hit her head and had a hand, wait, maybe something metal over her mouth. She realized too late that rag had chlorophyll on it and fell into a deep sleep.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that made her sick to her stomach.

"Hello Miss Smarty Pants, I hope your stay has been very miserable."


	2. Part 2

**Chris**

_"No, don't do it!" Chris screamed._

"_Just did!" Zach crackled. He cut the rope and saw Aviva, Martin and Joseph go tumbling down into the Magma._

"_!" Chris screamed in Agony._

"Dah!" Chris said as he woke up. His pillow was drenched with sweat and his hair was wet. He thought for a moment he was back in the Tortuga with all his friends, but he remembered he was still in the helicopter. He missed his hammock in the Tortuga, but he missed the tech team even more. (Figure out who he missed more) He looked at the clock. _2:27._Less than five hours before operation get-the-tech-team-back-before-Zach-pulverizes-them-into-pulp was going to take place. He desperately missed Aviva for some reason. He guessed it was because she had been with him when he almost died. _Get__those__damn__memories__out__of__your__head_ he thought to himself. He rose out of his bunk and walked to the kitchen. He needed an ice tea; it was the only thing that could calm him down in a situation like this. He had gone through 4 bottles the past couple of days. He was surprised to find Joseph there too; staring out the window as if searching for the meaning of life.

"Can't sleep," Joseph asked Chris. Dang he had good hearing. Chris grabbed the almost empty ice tea bottle from the fridge and went to the balcony aside Joseph. It was crisp, cool summer mourning and Chris could hear the song birds practicing for their chorus in a few hours.

"No," he admitted to Joe, "you?"

"Neither can I," Joseph said taking a sip of... was that mango juice? He only drank pineapple. "I'm just so worried about the mission."

"Same here," Chris agreed, "There are so many things that can go wrong." Joseph looked at Chris with a sad smile on his face and said,

"Chris, before I joined your crew after that...incident, I always thought the way you do. But a...friend taught me to focus on the task at hand and to stop thinking about the future."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes enjoying the beautiful mourning, possibly their last. Chris spoke up,

"You're right Joe, thanks." They stood for a little longer before Chris spoke up again,

"Joe this is going to sound crazy, but can I tell you something,"

"Sure."

Chris took a deep breath, "I like Aviva."

"I thought you did," Joseph replied. Chris was taking back.

"What?"

"Chris, I have a P.H.D in Medicine, I know how people act. I can't blame, you and Aviva would make a great team."

Chris was starting to feel angry for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Joseph thankfully broke the silence.

"Well, it's 4:00, we best be getting a few more hours of sleep before the mission."

"Yeah you're right; I'll see you in a few hours."

Chris started to walk out but turned around and said one more thing.

"Joe, you spend a lot of time with Aviva, do you know if she likes me?"

Joseph looked around and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm sorry Chris, I don't."

**Joseph**

Joseph felt bad about lying to Chris twice. He just couldn't let Chris be distracted about the mission tomorrow. The other lie well... he hadn't been too scared about the mission; it had been about the distant memories that went too far back.

**Australia, 4 years ago**

21 year old Joseph was on spring break with his best friend, Denny. They had just seen the art museum and were going to spend the day in the Outback looking for thorny devils. About 2 hours into the trip, Joseph sensed something was wrong with Denny.

"Denny, don't toy with a doctor, what's wrong?" Denny looked up, sighed and answered Joe's question.

"Joe, this is going to sound crazy, but you have to believe me on this. When I was in school, I was a very advanced engineer. People took notice of this, including a man named Zach Varmitech." There was silence for a few moments before he spoke again, "He recruited me to help make a robot army to replace the real people in the war. But what he didn't tell me was that we were going to use animals as the main power core." Denny sighed,

"He also told me that these terrorists code-named wild Kratts were going to try to shut down the technology. I worked for him for about a year until I found these papers in his office that showed the plans to use animals. I refused to keep building and ran away, but he's been hunting for me Joe, and this is the place where he lives." The two sat for a few moments. Joseph was about to say something when he felt something graze his hair.

"HIT THE DECK!" He yelled. But it was too late, one of these blue disks had hit Denny in the chest, he could see the electrical impulses working their way into his body.

"Run Joe, don't try and help me," Denny said struggling. He didn't want to, but Joseph knew if he wanted to avenge Denny, he had to. He took off running toward the small eucalyptus forest and made one thing clear, he would avenge Denny.

Joseph went back to school, he went to M.I.T and it was there where he met Aviva, yes, he did remember being her lab partner. But for her own sake, and the safety of the team, he couldn't share this information with the rest of the team. He already a huge target on his back and didn't need that target to spread onto his friends. Besides, they had enough to worry about. Chris and Aviva especially, they had cheated death from Zach once, Zach was making sure that it didn't happen again. Joseph knew that the tech team was just a few pawns in the outcome of this life-long battle, but he couldn't of said that to Chris, he would be heartbroken. But deep down, in the depths where Joseph kept his deepest secrets, he knew that if push came to shove, he would not get out of that base alive.

**Martin**

Martin Kratt lay in his sleeping bag, listening in the conversation Chris and Joseph were having. Martin felt excluded; he couldn't believe that Chris and Joe would talk about things that would affect them. Anyway, Martin was tired and didn't feel like getting out of his bunk any way. He fell back to sleep.

He woke back up to a long siren sound. _Oh__Crap,_he thought. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the main computer station where he found Chris already there in his chair bawling his eyes out. He saw Joseph on his knee's looking like he got shot. _Did__I__miss__something?__" _Martin thought. He saw that they had just seen the end of a video; Martin walked over and pressed the play button. He watched with horror the scene that took place. It was Zach with the tech team in a dimly lit room.

_Hello wild rats. Just to let you know, because of your greediness, you can say basically good-bye to your tech team. I have put them in a room with no windows or doors; there is a small hole in the wall with a mix of acid and magma pouring out of it. In less than one day, the room will be filled with 1 inch of this mixture, bringing your friends to their knees. But here is the best part, your sweetheart Aviva is 1.5 cm lower than your other members, she will feel the pain first. And to think this may have never happened if you had came to Sydney and agreed to build my massive zachbots again, so this is my message and I hope it dawned on you that Wild Kratts can be defeated, Choi!"_

Martin looked up at the screen in angst; he couldn't stand Zach and now this? He would destroy him if he had the chance. Joseph had recovered and was getting everything together. Martin had awoken Chris and he was in massive shock.

"Come on," Joseph said much more seriously than his normal tone, "We've got less time than we thought.

(I am skipping Aviva's chapter this time around, I was pressed for time and couldn't think of anything to write)


	3. Part 3

**Part two: The Rescue**

**Chris**

Chris wiped some sweat off his brow as he cut away some vines. _Man,_he thought, _The__South__American__rain__forest__is__hot._ The team had left 30 minutes earlier than schedule, a failed attempt to try to get to the base earlier. The three of them had decided to split up and break into the base in waves. Joseph would take his mini-jet about 9/10's of the way there and then run about thirty miles where he then would meet up with Martin. The two of them would use badger powers to take out the first 200 zachbots. Chris would use his creature power suit to turn into a peregrine falcon and stoop the last 25 miles. It was a pretty difficult plan, but it was the best thing the three could come up with in 15 minutes. The only part of the plan that would most likely go wrong would be Joe's run. If he wanted to meet up with Martin in time, he would have to run his 30 miles in less than an hour. He was fast, but 30 miles an hour, constantly? That was practically impossible for any human being. It's a good thing that he had the cheetah power suit, he could run for a few minutes at 60 miles an hour. If the team's calculation was correct, he would get there with about 30 seconds to spare. In other words, it would be close. Chris wished he had brought an ice tea not because he was nervous, but the temperature was like 102o, he needed a drink. Note to self, next time they were in the rain forest traveling 300 miles, he got the jet. Chris needed a break. He found a large, thick tree and climbed up it. He found a branch and sat on it. It was a beautiful day, except for the fact that he had 18 hours to save the tech team. Chris knew he couldn't keep up his speed, at the rate he was going; it would take him 12 hours to make it to the base. Unless Aviva wanted to lose half of her face, he didn't have that amount of time. Chris had an idea; he took out his Draco lizard disk and slid it into his suit. He took out his Draco DNA and touched it.

"Activate creature Power Suit," he said to himself, knowing it could be the last time he would say that line. He saw the green flash and five seconds later he was climbing up the tree to its high point.

"This better work," he said to himself. He knew he could travel 20 miles an hour faster than if he were to run. He jumped; it would eventually become the rash decision that would later save his brother's life.

**Joseph**

Joseph lay in the wreck in extreme pain. The stupid zachbots were expecting him and had shot him down in his jet. He took out 3 out of four jets, but it wasn't enough. He had crashed into a thick part of the rainforest and had been thrown back by the explosion and had crashed. He was laying on the ground with his knee cut open and his arm bleeding. He felt useless; the same way he felt when he'd lost Denny. But he couldn't give up, not now. He reached for his creature pod with his good arm and dialed Martin.

"Hey Joe," he answered, "Where are yo… holy crap!" He basically yelled. He saw Joseph beat up and bloody. Joseph quickly explained the incident.

"I think I'm about 50 miles out from the base," Joe told Martin. "If I start running now, I might make it to the base by sundown."

"That would put us four hours behind schedule, so you'll have to make good time," Martin replies as he adjusted his pack.

"I'll meet you there," He told Martin.

Joseph looked at his watch, 7 hours until Aviva was scheduled for her meeting with acid. He looked at his distant map as well. He was 46.3 miles out. He might be able to run that in four hours if he was lucky. He sighed. The three of them were supposed to have met up by now. But the closest one to the base was Martin who was still 7 miles out, it looked like this mission was hopeless. He took out his advanced medical kit and got to work. He cleaned the cuts and applied a temporary stitching. He couldn't do much about the cut open knee-cap now, but he did his best. He was interrupted by a rustling sound behind him; he thought for a moment that it might be Chris. But it wasn't him. Instead a Zachbot appeared before him holding the same weapon that had been used on Denny.

"Fudge," Joseph said.

The zachbot fired and missed by about 2 inches. Joseph reacted fast. He rolled behind a boulder just as an electrical impulse hit the patch of dirt he had been sitting in. He quickly removed his one weapon. Everybody on the team has only one true handheld weapon. Joseph's was the weapon he invented himself. A device that would remind someone of a light saber from the old movie Star Wars. He jumped out from behind the rock and got in a battle stance. The zachbot seemed amused by the small, skinny beat-up animal lover trying to fight him. He raised the gun and fired. Joseph deflected and smiled. Ah how he loved his life. He deflected a few more shots and then advanced on the zachbot. He took a few swings and in a few seconds, the zachbot was in pieces on the ground. Something wasn't right. Zach might have been a mean, piece a crap idiot, but he wasn't stupid. Joseph threw himself back assuming that it was a trap. But then he noticed something and smiled. No wonder the zachbot hadn't fought him, it was a pilot zachbot! There must be a plane nearby. He climbed up the rock and scouted the area. Then he found it. He called Martin back.

"Martin, I found a plane 22o north by 78o west, I should be able to get there in two minutes."

Martin smiled, "Can you pick up Chris, he's two miles ahead of you."

"Sure call him up and I'll be at the base in about a half an hour."

"Okay, zap out," Martin said.

Chris got to the plane, a small lightly armed jet air-craft. Not his first choice, he wanted his mini-jet, but that was smashed. He sighed and got the thing running. "Chris stand-by," He said into the communicator.

**Martin**

Martin surfaced, out of breath. He had been planning to swim the last tem miles because he was a good swimmer, and it would put him under the radar. But he should have known better that Zach would have some Zachbots stationed at lake points. He was hiding in some water plants; waiting for Joe to pick him up in the plane. But he wouldn't be able to land with Zachbots all over the place. He needed to take them out. Martin reached into his pack to find something that might help the matter. No dice, he had left his weapon in the Tortuga when it went down. But he did find some beef-jerky. He sighed and took a bite. He was starving; he hadn't eaten anything since the pepperoni pizza and 11:00 the night before. It was then when he had an idea. Although it was rash, it would most likely be the mission's only hope. Martin dove underwater to a small, abandon beaver dam. He swam inside and was glad to see it was dry. Martin took a net out of his and fished around until he snagged a mackerel. He gave it some water and set it in the corner; he would need that in a few minutes. He next took out this cool water trap contraption that Joe and Aviva had made for him. Once the lid was pulled, anything mechanical in a 30yd radius would instantly malfunction. Joe had something about the boron in the water… he didn't know how it worked, but it did. Martin threw it into the center of the lake. Now he needed to lure the Zachbots into the center of the lake. He activated the mackerel suit and swam out; the contraption wouldn't affect the creature power suit because of Aviva's advanced technology. Martin fought back tears and realized that he may never run the world environments again if they didn't get to the base in time. That's why it was so crucial for this plan to work. Martin sat down for a moment and just thought. The Kratt team had been on edge lately, all because of Zach. His own brother Chris was usually calm and laid back, he had been so much angrier and on edge lately. Martin swore that if he ever had the chance, he would take out Zach once and for all. He needed to get back on topic. He swam out and then jumped out of the water.

"Hey Zachbots! Catch me if you can!" He said playfully. The Zachbots quickly chased after Martin. Martin swam into the center of the lake and dove down. He hid behind a rock and waited. The Zachbots swam toward the center of the lake. He was about to pull the trigger and take out the zachbots when he got a call on his creature pod.

"Martin? This is Joseph, Chris and I are about 5 minutes away from you. You ready?"

"Just about," Martin whispered, "I'm under water about to use that cool electrocuting contraption Aviva and you made. Why do you ask?"

Joseph just stared at him. Chris was sighed in the background.

"What's so funny?" Martin asked ready to pull the trigger.

"Martin," Joseph started, "you're underwater, electrical currents travel through water, if you pull it now, you'll get electrocuted."

"Oh, crap," Martin said in a completely straight voice. His finger had pushed down on the trigger. Many things happened. Zachbots flew everywhere, the water rose and someone walking by would have heard a humorous yell coming from the water. Martin groaned as he reached land. He hadn't been injured, but the reaction felt like he'd just swallowed a huge gulp of gas. (Don't ask how he knew.) A few seconds later, the mini-plane landed in front of Martin. Chris walked out.

"Cool, I've never had a human creature pod charger before!" Chris said playfully.

"Shut," Martin started, "the heck up!"

Chris laughed and helped his brother into the plane.

**Aviva**

Aviva tried to get a breath of decent air. She was getting closer to the corrosive substance and for the first time since she joined the Wild Kratt team, she knew she was going to die. She could hear Zach's disturbing crackling from about 15 feet away.

"Stupid girl, you really thought you could have concealed you're creature pad. Wait, it might be pod?" Zach called down to her. She helplessly look at the mark on her thigh, how was she supposed to know that anything mechanical would attract this acid like a magnet. The wound kept bleeding. A slow trickle of blood falling into the acid. She knew she had maybe 2 hours left before she would die from blood loss. Less if she continued to drop at this rate toward the acid. She couldn't believe Zach. She knew that he would hold a permanent grudge against her for denying him when he asked her out on a date, but kill her? That was too much. To make matters worse, Aviva was all by herself. Zach had decided it would be more fun to keep Koki and Jimmy in the same room Aviva had been kept in for information. In other words, Aviva was a complete goner.

"Zach," she yelled up at him her voice coarse, "I'll help you with whatever you need if you let me go!" Of course, she wouldn't really do this, she had a plan.

Zach laughed, "You really think that I wanted you?" He started, "I need that scrawny kid Joseph and your boyfriend Chris to help me, you're the bait. Either way, I would have won." Aviva widened her eyes in horror. It was a trap! Zach would've known that Chris, Martin and Joseph would have sent out a rescue party! He was luring them into a trap and she was the bait. She was about to yell back when the metal chains holding her up shifted down. She was getting closer to the acid by the minute. She thought of the things she would never get to do now that she was going to die. She would never: see the elusive Red Wolf, (her favorite animal) go to the engineering convention at MIT, but most of all, she would never get to express her true feelings to Chris. With that, the chains shifted and she got closer to the pool of death. She screamed as the first few drops of acid touched her face. She had discovered the true meaning of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Basically Everyone**

Woo-hoo, I made Wikipedia. Not on the best topic but I made Wikipedia! If the writer of that article is reading, thank-you for stating the facts and for sending that letter. We all need an answer. I have a feeling that the answer may be revealed in the second season, but that's just me. Would I like to see it be ChrisxAviva, heck yeah. If not, will I bawl my eyes out and lock myself in my room forever, heck no. If it's Martin, same thing, I'll still write stories, just maybe not with this pairing. If that is the case however , if I get enough supports I may still write with this pairing. Sorry for the delay, another four test week. Plus, my laptop crashed and I had to re-write the whole chapter. Here it is. Enjoy! Note I still don't own Wild Kratts THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

This part is dedicated to the people who support me and have my back

Chris sat in the plane taking out his plans and reviewing them for about the millionth time. Take out Zachbots, go to control room, Martin fake jumps into the acid, Joseph sets the bomb. It was a lot to think about. He took out some crackers and ate a few; he was saving the rest for the tech team. He was glad he had regained his former calm self. Martin was right, he was on edge lately. Speaking of Martin, Chris wondered how he was doing after his injury. He walked to the seat Martin was in and asked.

"You okay Martin."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Martin replied as he took the towel around his shoulders off. "Just a little shaken, that's all."

"That's good," Chris started, he spotted something in his older brother's ear, "Hey, what's that."

"This? Oh it's a music player, I found it in the little cupboard on the back of the seat, try it, it's calming me down." Chris thought he was already calm, but hey, a little music never hurt anyone. He went back to his seat and found the headphones. He threw them on and started scrolling through the playlists. _Good__Life_, eh, for the tech teams sake he'd better not listen to that. _Secrets_ more _One__Republic.__Apologize,_jeez how much One Republic is on here. Ah ha, here's a good one, _Blackout_. That was fitting considering the situation at hand. Chris turned the music up and laid on the seat and eventually fell asleep.

Chris awoke to Martin shaking him. Chris was about to say something when he realized that he was in the middle of a plane wreck.

"What the…" Chris started.

"Not one of my better days," Joseph admitted. How the heck did Chris sleep through that? Stupid music.

"What's the plan?" Martin asked.

Chris sat up and rubbed his arm. "How far out are we?" He asked.

"2 miles," Joseph said.

Chris thought for a few moments. "Any gear survive the wreck?"

"Only the stuff in the bags," Martin replied.

_Fudge,_ Chris thought.

"Well, I do have one plan," Chris started, but was interrupted by Martin.

"I'm telling you right now, if it involves me putting on a food hat as bait for a giant raccoon so we can shrink it, you're doing it," he said to Chris.

"You're never going to let that go are you," Chris said to Martin. Joseph gave him a quizzical look.

"Later," Chris started "if we can get a hold of a few of those electrical weapons the zachbots have, we can storm the bunker!"

"You mean these?" Martin said taking three out of his overly stuffed pack.

"How did you…" Joseph started.

"Found them in the compartment," Martin said proudly.

Chris took one of them from Martin. "Let's rock!" he said. The three took a few minutes to get situated with the correct gear. Chris: food, water, Swiss army knife, a pair of acid proof gloves. And a bungee cord. (He wasn't sure what it was for, but Martin said he might need it.) Martin: Creature Power Suit, food, water and some rope. Joseph: Food, water, first-aid kit and some of his rock-climbing shoes.

"Hey, Joe," Martin asked, "How much time do we have?"

Joseph glanced at his watch and paled, "22 minutes 43 seconds."

The small rescue team looked at each other. They all knew in their hearts that this mission was against all odds. (How many times have I worked the title in there? 3? Am I good?)

10 minutes later

Chris fired the small weapon and hit, taking out his 19th zachbot. The team was slowly advancing on the bunker. Chris glanced and saw Joseph scaling the wall. If Martin and him could hang in there for a few more moments, they could do this. He saw another sickening robot advance on him and fired. Fudge, out of ammo. _How__does__a__tazer__run__out__of__ammo_ he thought as he ducked to avoid the blast. Martin saw him in danger and fired. Boom! No more zachbot! Chris picked up the weapon the robot had dropped just as the gate to the bunker opened. He and Martin ran in just as Joseph dropped from 30 feet above them.

"Uhhhhh…" Chris started.

"Don't ask," Joseph said brushing himself off.

"What's the plan?" Martin asked as he reloaded.

Chris checked his map. "Aviva's being held here, Koki and Jimmy are here."

"Chris, go for Aviva. Martin and I will get to Jimmy and Koki," Joseph said. Chris knew what he was doing, and he wasn't sure that this was the time for it.

"Rightio." Martin said, "Let's rock!" Martin and Joseph took off. Chris glanced at his watch and winced. 4 minutes 56 seconds. Right then, a strange thing happened. Chris felt overwhelmed with anger, why had Zach done this, why had Aviva been chosen, why was this happening. Chris dashed off toward the room-of-hell. He forgot to grab a weapon, but he didn't care. Even though he had always been the calmer of the two brothers, he just couldn't control his determination . He elbowed a zachbot that made a stupid attempt to stop him. He jumped over another robot and grabbed onto a ledge just above him. He pulled himself onto the beam and started running toward the room. It's a good thing he was a good tree climber, or he would have taking a beating when the electrical impulse that crashed two feet in front of him. He jumped over the steaming ledge and back to the ground behind a large column. Wow, how does Zach fit this bunker in the middle of the rainforest and nobody noticed. Chris peered over and saw that two zachbots were guarding the entrance. He had an idea. Chris looked through his pack and pulled out his Swiss Army knife. He slid it across the floor, resulting in the zachbots going after it.

_Perfect_, Chris thought as he snuck into the room in which his fate would be decided. Immediately after he walked in he wished he hadn't. The whole room was about 3x the size of the Tortuga and much gloomier. The walls were pure metal, maybe even titanium. In the upper left corner was a small control room, no doubt where Zach was waiting. Chris reluctantly exited the doorway into the dark room. He was hit with an acidic heat as well as a growing odor. He felt bad for Aviva even more than before, how had she lived in this place for three days? Chris glanced at his watch and paled when he saw the time until, well, you know: 3 minutes 23 seconds. Chris had to act fast. With no respect for his well-being, he ran toward the large pit in which the acidic substance was being held. As he ran, Chris wondered how the acid was staying in the hole, didn't acid burn through everything. He thought back to collage biology when he first had to take an element course. Oh yeah, since glass was a moving liquid, acid couldn't burn through it. The hole must have been lined glass. (True fact, look it up) Chris took out two zachbots by a steel beam and rummaged through his pack. He knew he had less than a minute until he would be spotted. He glanced at his watch and saw the time: 2 minutes 23 seconds. Wow, he had made good time. Chris found the freakishly large bungee cord and clipped it to the beam. He tied the other side to himself. Martin had said he had 100 feet of cord. It would be just enough.

"Get Him!" he heard. Chris saw Zach give the order to his Zachbots and next thing he knew, he had 6 of them going after him. Chris looked down at the falling body of Aviva; he couldn't bungee down with the zachbots. He had to take them out first. Chris picked up an electric weapon from a fallen zachbot and fired. Five were taken out and he flipped the last one into the acid. Chris looked at his watch again: 1 minute 36 seconds. He sighed and held back a tear, it was now or never… he jumped.

Zach looked out at the pleasant sight of his enemy about to me engulfed in acid. Ah, how he loved being a villain. His thoughts were interrupted by the nerdy wild rat jumping into the acid. He was enthralled at first, but then noticed he was attached to something and was going in for a rescue. Zach sighed and picked up his personal weapon, looked like he would be taking out more than **one** of his enemies. He threw the safety off and walked down the stairs.

Chris winced as he got closer to the acid. How had Aviva survived down here? Time left: 1 minute 4 seconds. Chris could make out the figure of Aviva as he got closer. Judging from his calculations, if he were to make the rescue, it would be close. It was up to gravity now.

Zach walked the perimeter of room until he got to the door. He was about to lock the access code when the short, scrawny man appeared. "Stop right there Zach!" he yelled raising his weapon. Without hesitation, Zach fired two shots at the young man's chest. You could hear the thunk, groan, and scream as the man's body lay lifeless on the ground. Smiling with satisfaction, Zach locked the door just as blue boy fired. Scratch that other thought, Zach will have eliminated three of his enemies today.

Time left: 1 minute 3 seconds

Chris could feel his speed pick up as he closed in on Aviva. He gritted his teeth as he closed in faster. 60 feet…55 feet…50 feet. Chris had a chance.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" he said through his teeth. It would be close, that's all he knew.

Martin ran with Koki and Jimmy through the wreckage of the zachbots. Martin and the tech team had made a fairly clean escape. Joseph had gone ahead to help Chris out.

"Where's Aviva," Koki asked panting.

"Just up here," Martin said, "Chris was going in to save he….oh no." Martin said this because lying lifeless on the ground in front of him, was his friend Joseph with two electric bullets in him. Martin bolted to him and immediately started to pull the bullets out. Good, those were out. He saw that the door was locked.

"Jimmy! Koki! Get Joseph's first-aid kit and start helping him out! I'm going to try to open this door!" Martin yelled already activating his aardvark power suit. Maybe he could dig through it.

"How do you do first-aid?" Jimmy yelled at him.

"You took a class!" Martin yelled back.

"Yeah but I spelt through half of it," Jimmy mumbled getting the first-aid kit out of Joe's pack. Martin continued to struggle getting the door open, he glanced at his watch and saw the time: 53 seconds, it's going to be close.

Time Left: 50 seconds

Aviva was on the verge of screaming as she was about to hit the acid. She wanted to, but she couldn't look weak in front of Zach. She glanced up and saw a surprising sight; Zach wasn't in his control booth. Could it be? She saw Zach on the platform firing at the doorway. She glanced up and saw a glimmer of hope; Chris was coming down to help her. The chains shifted again and Aviva was pulled downward, her face only a few millimeters from death. Aviva than had a sickening thought; Zach had said this was a trap! Chris was in danger! _Oh__no_ she thought _what__have__I__done!_

Chris was now within 20 feet of Aviva. He had less than 20 seconds before D-Day. He started to yell; not in anger, not in sadness, not even in grief, but in determination.

Martin wasn't sure how much more he could take. A pack of 20 zachbots was firing at him. He saw Chris plummeting down. But Zach was closing on him to. Martin kept firing until the shot that knocked him unconscious hit.

Joseph regained his conscious only to find that Martin was down. Without thinking about the confused looks from Koki and Jimmy or the blood running from his chest, he dragged Martin to cover.

Zach was so close to victory he could taste it. He was 20 feet away from the cord when he saw that the orange kid had regained conscious and was helping Blue Boy. He'd take care of them later. Right now, he had other things to worry about.

Time left: 10 seconds

_It__was__over_ Aviva thought.

_Come__On__come__on__please!_ Chris thought.

Zach smiled again, it had been a successful day.

Martin was lost in the unconscious world.

Koki cried, she was about to lose her best friend.

Jimmy shed a tear, he felt like Aviva was the reason he was here.

Joseph kept doing CPR on Martin. If the team lost Aviva, they were not going to lose Martin too.

Time left: 5 seconds

Chris extended his arm until he felt as if it were to come out of its socket. Aviva was not going to die today. He reached… and felt warm flesh. He gripped, and got launched back up.

Time Expired

All of the team held their breath, Zach included. Chris bungeed back up… with Aviva in his arms. You could see his muscles rippling, he was tired. Chris got back up to the room and made an attack position against Zach. Too late, zachbots had already taken him into a corner where the rest of the team was being held. Chris was thrown harshly on the ground, as well as Aviva. Koki was able to throw her hand under Aviva's head just before it hit the ground. Chris breathed, relieved, then scared as he saw his brother, his best friend unconscious. He looked at Joseph who had a grim look on his face, then winced again as he saw the blood running out of his chest. Koki and Jimmy didn't look too bad, but not good either. Zach stood before them.

"Ah look who we have here: Ms. Know it all, Blue Boy, Video Game Freak, Nerd boy, short kid and… I don't know what to call you," he said pointing at Koki. She glared at him. Joseph couldn't stand this anymore, all his life he had been called "short" "midget" "short stick" and worst of all, "You're too short to be successful in life." He snapped.

"I'M NOT SHORT, I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED! GET YOUR STUPID FACTS RIGHT!" he yelled. Zach had a surprised look on his face. Chris, and the rest of the conscious team shifted away as the man in orange sat there, breathing heavily. Chris seized this opportunity and quickly took out the two guarding zachbots. Jimmy did a kung-fu… thing on Zach. Scaring him more than hurting him. Joseph grabbed the nearest weapon, a zachbot arm and put against Zach.

'Surrender" he said, still breathing heavily.

Zach smiled, and used his jetpack he used in the Arctic and escaped. Chris looked at Joseph, Zach is still on the run, on the bright side, at least there were no more zachbots chasing them. Joseph glanced at the team and nodded to Chris. Martin was regaining consciousness. Aviva was still out like a light. A sickening thought hit Chris, what if Aviva's heart rate was gone. Heat tends to do that. He dashed over to her and quickly checked her pulse. Slow, but beating. She was breathing as well. But Chris knew that this might not be a storybook ending. She was breathing more slowly now. Chris couldn't let this happen. Zach would not win this time; they defeated him the time in Australia, exactly one year ago…

**Australia: one year ago**

Chris ducked as a zachbot almost took his head off.

"GO!" he ordered to Martin holding the unconscious body of Jimmy in his arms. Chris ducked again and let out a lashing kick that sent the mega-robot 20 feet back. Aviva, where was she? If he didn't get to her soon, it was over for all of them. He fired another punch just as Martin came out behind him. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Activate kangaroo power," they said simultaneously. The two exploded in panels of blue and green light. Five seconds later, they were in thick kangaroo suits. Martin held off the remaining mega's, while Chris went out to find the girls. He found them fighting for their lives about a 200 yards away. He called Martin over and took out the megabot holding them in. Martin quickly led Koki out while Chris took Aviva. But just as Martin got in the Tortuga, two megabots blocked their way. Chris tried to throw out, but the robot hit his deactivation button. He was dead. As he and Aviva shielded themselves for the final blow, an orange blur jumped from behind them and next thing you know, the robots were on the ground with sticks in their head. A short, (sorry, vertically challenged) skinny young man stood in front of them with an outstretched hand and a smile.

"Need a hand?" he asked them.

You can figure out what happened then. He gave them his story, Aviva made another power suit and boom, instant team member. But back to the matter at hand. Aviva's heart-beat was down again. Chris held back yet more tears. (He had been doing a lot of that lately) Martin was up and Joseph was filling him on about what happened. He tried to be positive, but you could hear the sadness in his voice. Koki and Jimmy sat alone, about 20 feet away. Aviva had taken them under her wing; they couldn't bear to lose her. That's when Chris saw it. The bleeding cut from her creature pod. Of Course! She was losing blood.

"Joseph! Throw me your first-aid kit," Chris said to him. Joseph looked at him quizzically, but obeyed. He got the kit and gave it to Chris who selected gauze and a pressure pad. Quickly, he provided pressure to her cut and soon it stopped bleeding. Thank gosh, he didn't want to have to make a tourniquet. He applied the gauze and threw the rest to Joseph.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You're bullet wounds on your chest that's getting blood all over the room," Chris said not taking his eyes of the cut.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," he said applying the rest of the pressure pad to his chest. In a few minutes, Aviva's face turned back to its normal color and Joe's blood stopped pouring over the floor.

"Jeez what blood type are you?" Martin asked stepping in some.

"AB-"Joseph said.

"Same here," Chris said hoisting Aviva up.

"I third," said Martin.

"Right here too," Jimmy called.

"Same here, and so does Aviva," Koki called back.

"Wow," Joseph said with an amazed look in his eyes, "Only like 2,000,000 people in the world have it, there's more in this team than New England!" The team laughed, it took one little coincidence like that to brighten the room. The team sat in the room in silence for a few minutes, just thinking. Finally, Martin spoke up, "Guy's if we want to get to a good place for shelter, we'd best leave now." The five made a silent agreement, picked their gear up and started out.

"How are we going to get Aviva out of here?" Koki asked concerned.

"Chris and I can support her I guess," Martin said uneasily.

"I'll take your packs," Joseph said adjusting his.

"You sure 'vertically challenged'," Chris said playfully.

"Shut up!" Joseph laughed.

The five, sorry, five conscious member limped, walked, dragged, skipped, who knows, their way out of the bunker. There were a few zachbots on the ground, but they didn't bother them since, you know, they were deactivated. The team got about ¾ of the way to the exit when Aviva stirred. Martin looked at Chris, and the two set her on the ground. Chris gave a "drop-those-packs-before-you-kill-yourself-and-get-over-here-" look to Joseph. Instead, Joe threw Chris a stethoscope of which he pulled out of nowhere, to check her pulse. Chris found her pulse on her wrist and was astonished to hear that it was normal. Chris gave a quick look to Martin, who nodded. In a few minutes, Aviva was up. She was breathing normally and eve sat up.

"Wh-wha" she started.

"You okay" Chris asked her with a sense of relief in his voice.

"Chris, is that…" she never finished her sentence because at that moment, she flung herself into Chris arms and started crying. Chris didn't know if it was in physical pain, or just pure emotion, why she was crying. He was only aware of the muffled sobs Aviva cried into his shoulder. It was a long week, but now their job was done.

The team was safe, and at the current moment, that's all that mattered.

The six all regained their emotions and sat down to have a meal, or crackers and water, whatever you want to call it. But they thought it was a feast. The tech team told the story about what happened for their capture, and the bros told them about the battles with the zachbots. When they were all satisfied, the six picked up their packs and decided to leave. There was still a few hours of daylight left, and the Tortuga was 30 miles away. They walked down to the door and prepared to leave.

'Let's get out of here!" Joseph said.

He walked out the door….. and triggered the deafening explosion that threw them all back.

To be Countinued…


	5. Part 5

Against All Odds

Part 5

Sorry for the wait, I had to re-write this chapter 3 times and I'm working on another fic. (My second ) anyway, I saw I have some new readers, which is awesome. Sorry again for the long update time, this isn't like me, I usually update once every 2 weeks. Oh Well. Also, please refrain from flaming other people. I'm not mad at anybody or anything, it's just I really don't want to see any on my fic that's all. So here is part 5. It might not be worth the wait because I had writer's block for a few weeks, but here we go. Now… part 5. "Suspenseful music" (P.S slight romance involved) (P.P.S I'm not the best at writing romance (Heck I suck), but I don't think I did too bad)

Martin woke up with a start. How long had he been out? The last thing he remembered was an explosion that could have wiped out Texas. Judging from the position of the sun, he had either been out for seven and a half years, or about two minutes. He was going to with the two minutes considering he wasn't dead… anyway where was Chris? Martin hoisted himself up out of a pile of rubble and sighed a sigh of relief. He saw Koki and Joseph alive and well on the surface. Although, Joseph was bleeding again.

"You are accident prone," Martin said to him.

Joseph shrugged, "It happens."

Koki jumped between the two, "Are you two just going to sit around all day or are you going to find the others!" she said with a sharp tone.

"Koki's right," Martin started, "we should look for the others, and fast."

"Rightio," Joseph said, "Let's rock."

Martin quickly started to move some rubble out of the way when something caught his eye. Under some rock was a speck of deep, dark green. He walked over to it and almost threw up. It was Chris's creature pod. The screen was shattered and the whole back paint had been stripped off, but there was no mistaking it. Martin's eyes traveled upwards until he saw a large hole in the ground around were tears of yellow, green, and gray (sorry, let's cut to reality for a moment. I know they spell grey different in Europe, but I have no idea which is right, help on this topic would be much appreciated) fabric. They were small but there was no doubt about it. They belonged to Chris, Aviva and Jimmy.

"Joseph," Martin yelled, "Get over here, you're the only one good at this kind of stuff."

Meanwhile, in a dark underground cavern where had appeared out of nowhere and the only reason it was there is because Stickbug11 is having writer's block, Jimmy was dazed. The only thing he remembered was an explosion, wait, Martin already said that. The only thing he remembered was talking about blood types, he dazed out after that. He squinted his eyes and saw a blurry object about 200 feet away.

"MONSTER!" he screamed. He got up and started running around in aimless circles.

"Jimmy, ah, Jimmy it's me!" Aviva yelled at him.

"Me who!" Jimmy said still running in circles.

"Aviva"

"Aviva who!"

"How many Aviva's do you know?" Aviva said.

Jimmy stopped running around. "Point taken" he said.

"Someone's been playing too much Minecraft lately," Aviva mumbled. "I think we're in a cavern, I can tell by the rock formation."

"Great that helps," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"No I mean that I think we are under the bunker where the explosion hit; I think we are the only ones down here." Aviva replied.

"Wow, way to pull a Kanye," a voice said from behind them.

Jimmy started running around in circles and screaming again. "Who is that?" Aviva said.

"It's me"

"Me who"

"Chris"

"Chris who"

"How many Chris's do you know?"

"Quite a few actually, there's Chris D, Chris W…"

"I'm a Kratt"

"Martin?"

Chris sighed and walked foreword, tilted his head and smiled, "I'm not that short am I."

His answer was to get tackled by Jimmy and being held to the ground.

"DIE SLIME DIE!" he yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Jimmy it's me."

"Me who"

"No, just no, don't even try," Chris said.

"Sorry, I thought you were one of those underground monsters that only spawn in the dark," Jimmy said.

"Someone's been playing too much Minecraft," Chris mumbled as he looked at Aviva who gave him one of those "Been-there-done-that" looks.

"I'll use my creature pod to contact the…oh wait, I...kind of…sort of…dropped it. Yeah." Chris said.

"It's alright, let's just explore for a while, we'll find an exit soon enough," Aviva said.

Jimmy looked around and saw some head lamps on a nearby wall. "Guys, I think we might be in an old mine, look at these hats."

Jimmy threw two to Aviva who gave one to Chris who was staring at them.

"You alright CK?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, just having a major case of dejavu," Chris replied.

"That's how I felt when Jimmy tackled you to the ground," Aviva said.

"I'm not sure whether to crack up laughing, or feel sorry for you," Chris replied which earned him a faint smile from Aviva.

The three put on their lights and traveled into the cavern, not knowing what would happen to them in just about 3 hours.

Meanwhile, above the surface, Koki and Martin were looking at Joseph as if he just explained Quantum Physics, which Martin thought was very possible.

"Got it?" Joseph asked.

"You lost me after 'here is what we're going to do'" Martin said.

Joseph sighed. "You can't explain rock climbing to city people!"

"Must you be so hurtful," Martin said.

"Don't steal my line," Joseph warned.

"Sorry," Martin mumbled.

"So basically, you guys are going to belay into the cavern while I hang onto this rope," Koki asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Joseph replied while tossing Martin a harness.

"Well when you say it like that…" Martin said.

Joseph threw the thick rope over to Koki who tied it to her harness. Joseph quickly tied his harness and then assisted Martin who was having trouble.

"Okay, let's go," Koki said.

The orange and blue men repelled into the large cavern scanning for any sign of life. They unclipped their harnesses and walked into the cave system.

"Where do we start," Martin asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"They don't even sense it, do they?"

"Nope, them Wild Craps don't have any idea that their team is about to be split in half!"

"This is great, we eliminate the two lovers, take out the short kid and the effect will be like Rome"

"They'll be weakened enough so we can control their puny minds and get the information we need to finally rid the World of the pesky rainforest."

"And we can finally end the golden age of Wild Kratts"

"I told you that failure sometimes ends in triumph"

"Ow" Chris said as he face planted again on to the hard rocky ground.

"I thought Martin was the clumsy one," Aviva said playfully to him.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued to venture into the cave. They had made it for about five minutes when Jimmy started to scream yet again.

"What is it this time," Aviva called to him.

"Something just landed on my back!" Jimmy shouted.

"Ah! Same here," Aviva yelled!

"You guys are just…YOW!" Chris yelled.

"What are these things?" Jimmy asked.

"Hold up," Chris said taking the thing out of his shirt. He looked at it then laughed.

"It's just a bat!" He said.

"Oh yeah, it's the type of bat we found in your brownies earlier this summer!" Aviva exclaimed.

"Cool! This is good!" Chris said.

"How," Jimmy asked.

"It must be close to night, that's why their active, they know the way out of this cave!"

"That's genius! Let's go!" Aviva said.

"Hurry up their getting away!" Jimmy yelled.

The three ran after the bats, not knowing that the fate clock was at 2 hours.

"Martin stop stepping on my face!" Joseph yelled to him.

"Sorry, in Heinz sight, why did you go first down the rock?"

"Because I need to see if this cave is climbable so you don't kill yourself," he replied.

"Thanks," Martin said sarcastically.

Martin quickly creature-podded Koki.

"Hey Martin, you can go," she said.

"How's it looking up there? The time I mean?"

"It's getting fairly dark up here; do you want to come up?"

"No, Mr. Expert has a headlamp, we should be okay."

"Okay, I'll let you know when it gets dark," Koki replied as her image started to break up.

Joseph and Martin hit the ground and quickly scanned the area.

"Hey look," Joseph said walking over to some hooks.

Martin smiled, "headlamps," he said, "The three must have taken these and went that way."

"Let's go then," Joseph said.

"Oh this is just plain beautiful," Chris said looking at rocks.

"The tunnel must have caved-in when the explosion hit," Aviva said.

Unfortunately for them, a small six inch hole was opened up, so they could see outside, just not get to it,

"Okay, now Stickbug11 is just getting mean," Jimmy said.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Aviva hissed, "We're not supposed to know we're being written about."

Chris attempted to move some of the rock, "They won't budge, we need more leverage!"

"How about I push from the bottom of the rock, you from the top and Jimmy can use this branch to pry it from the side," Aviva suggested.

Jimmy shrugged, "Why not?"

They tried it…and predictably, they failed.

"Let's check our packs for things," Jimmy suggested.

"I have crackers, water, a pocket knife, and rope," Chris said.

"I have pizza," Jimmy said. Aviva and Chris stared at him, "What?"

Aviva searched through hers and showed a faint smile, "This might come in handy!" she said as she pulled out a small silver circle.

"The miniturizer! How did you manage to sneak that past Zach?" Chris exclaimed.

"I told him my pack was empty, he was too occupied to notice."

The three quickly set it up and made a plan.

"I'll shrink to get through, you hand me the miniturizer, I'll go to normal size and give it back to you," Chris said.

"Okay good luck," Aviva said hitting the button.

Immediately the World quadrupled in size. Chris felt as if the small cavern had grown into the Grand Canyon. Aviva gently picked him up and put him in the small hole and handed him the miniturizer to grow back.

"Whoa," he said once he had grown, "be careful guys, there's a huge waterfall here.

"Okay," Aviva said as she zapped through.

Unfortunately, Jimmy didn't hear them and tripped and pushed the three down the fall.

They all screamed.

"What do we do now?" Aviva yelled.

"Judging from my calculations, the chances of surviving that fall are… 1 and 86,000!"

"Oops." Jimmy said.

The three looked at each other, frowning. Aviva gave Chris a pleading look, but it was no use, they were not going to survive this. That was until blue and orange birds swooped down and picked them up.

"Come on, you haven't forgotten us yet, have you," Martin laughed.

The six met up at the wreck of the plane.

"How did you survive this again?" Koki asked.

Martin smiled, "Do you know how much crap Stickbug11 would have got if he killed us off."

"Point taken," Aviva said.

The six quickly scoured the wreck for any source of food what-so-ever. They found some bread, cheese, and water. Between that and the sparse food Jimmy and Chris had, they had a half decent dinner.

"We really should have someone on watch tonight," Joseph suggested, "Just so we don't have any attacks or such."

"Good idea, anyone want to volunteer?" Martin asked.

"I will I guess," Chris said.

"Okay then, that's settled," Koki said.

The small camp was quiescent for the night. Joseph and Martin had had fallen on their packs while the tech team had been given the luxury to sleep in some slightly damaged plane seats. The only movement of life was a single man in a green shirt on a turned over log. He sat staring into the blackened abyss with a water clutched in his hand. He was quite startled when another human approached him from behind. His body tensed.

"Hey," the voice said as it sat down next to him.

He relaxed as he knew the voice quite well.

"Hi Aviva," Chris said.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Aviva spoke up.

"I don't mean to be redundant but thanks again for saving my life."

"Don't mention it, I'm sure you would have done the same for me," Chris replied.

The two sat in silence again.

"I'm sorry," Chris whispered, "I didn't mean to act overboard, if I focused on the task at hand, we might be back at the Tortuga by now."

"It's not your fault," Aviva said, "you were just nervous that's all. I can't blame you, I'd be nervous If my friends were in trouble too."

More silence. "Besides," Aviva said, "this never would have happened if I paid more attention to my job."

"Don't blame yourself," Chris said as he looked at her, "you always do so much for the guys and I, we should be thanking you."

Aviva smiled, "Thanks."

Stickbug11 is getting very redundant with silence. "Well, I'd better get back to bed," Aviva said rising up.

"Good idea," Chris said as he got up as well.

The two looked at each other a few moments and then embraced. (AKA hugged) The two team members stayed like that a few moments. They pulled away eventually and smiled.

"Aviva," Chris started, "I just have one question for you. When did Gourmond wimp out?"

"What do you mean? Gourmond was never there."

Chris was perplexed, "But the note was signed Zach and Gourmond."

Aviva's eyes widened, "You don't think…"

"No," Chris started, "No it couldn't be."

"Oh my gosh…" Aviva exclaimed. She never finished her sentence because at that moment she passed out.

"Aviva!" Chris yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground. At that moment he began to feel woozy and his brain was shutting down.

He managed to get one word out before he hit the ground unconscious.

"Gas."

With that two metal figures stepped out and picked up the bodies. They entered a large van and drove away unseen. As quick as it had come, the camp was left as taciturn and un-touched as it was before.

So there is my part 5. Please stay away from flaming and nasty comments and review the writing itself.

-Stickbug11


	6. Part 6: Revelations

Against All Odds:

Chapter 6

**Very short chapter…just trying to please people…XD anyway…the next chapter or two may be a bit...Weird you could say…not really but..Oh just read it! XD anyway…one thing…71 BLOODY REVIEWS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I honestly never expected something like that!**

**Update: Rating has changed from K+ to T**

**Authors Note: I was going to respond to reviews, but have decided to not do it until the last chapter.**

And that's it…bit of a weird chapter here but I'm rushing for ideas!

Chapter 6: Special Chapter

Three Years Before:

The Man walked down the corridor with the butt of the gun jabbing into his side. What happened? He had spent so many years living under the radar…and now he was caught? How did this happen? He lets down his guard for literally two seconds and he get captured…this man was more than a murderer…he was a stalker. He was lead to the doorway and was shoved in through the door and into a metal chair. The room was warm…but the flat metal felt ice cold. He quickly studied the room…small…dark with a large window in the back. Could he escape? Possibly…but he needed this evidence first.

"Well well Mr. Diamond, I see that you have aged well in the time that I have seen you," A man said as he turned his chair around facing Diamond.

Mr. Diamond smiled at the man very coolly, "At least that is true for one of us."

Zach smiled, "You let your guard down Diamond, very rare of you," he said as he stood and walked around Diamond.

Diamond took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool, it was essential that he did, "Let's cut to the chase Zach, you haven't killed me…what do you want from a little Medic like me?"

Zach stopped at his window at glanced out, "I need a favor diamond…with rewards that will be worth you're wild…"

"You think I'll help you!" Diamond shot at Zach, "You killed my best friend, girl friend, and half my family! Why would I ever help an oaf like you?"

Zach turned around and smiled removing a picture from his jacket as he did so," That is only partly true Diamond…what if I told you that you could be reunited with…her.." He said as he swooped around and shoved the picture a mere six inches from his face. Diamonds heart sank…it couldn't be true…he saw it…how?

"Ho-how do I know you're not lying?" Diamond struggled to say as he attempted to shift his eyes off the picture.

"Diamond...I may be many things…but I'm not a liar…usually…" Zach said as he sat back down behind his desk.

Diamond breathed carefully, "And if I refuse?"

"I kill you…"

An eerie silence filled the room as the only sound was the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway.

Diamond sighed, "Okay…what do I do?"

Zach smiled, "Okay good to see you're agreeing with me, we can't have you running around like this, we're going to need to fake your death."

Diamond sighed, he knew there would be a catch, but he could be reunited…he could be free again, "Okay," he said weakly.

Zach smiled, "Okay...You will get your mission details after the incident and you will begin in one year in the place you were captured. If you succeed, you will be rewarded. Are you with me?"

Diamond gulped, "Alright…let's get this over with…"

Sixteen Hours Later

"All in position..."

"Moving in on your mark sir"

"Ready Diamond?" The voice on his radio crackled.

Diamond gulped…"ready Zach…"

"Okay walk now," Zach said as the radio went out.

Diamond gulped as he walked across the street.

Thirty seconds

He could run…he was fast...he could get out of this alive…

Twenty Seconds

He couldn't. He could see guards all around him.

Ten Seconds

The car came rounding the corner…this was it…

Five Seconds

Diamond braced himself and got ready for impact. It was going to come down right now; this was it…good bye to life as he knew it…

The Car struck with such a smashing impact that Diamond had no need to pretend to be thrown through the air, He flew backwards a good thirty feet before sustaining a bone crunching fall to the curb of the asphalt. Diamond cringed as he could feel that a few of his ribs had shattered. In one fluent motion he took the vial Zach had given him and drank the contents of it in one fluent gulp. He immediately felt the drowsiness take over him as he fell into a warm sleep.

Four Months Later

Diamond pondered the contents of the mission briefing. It had been four months since he last faked his death. He was now in a secluded cabin off the coast of Australia where no one would ever suspect he was living. He eventually packed up his things and got ready for his mission. If all went well, he would be reunited with his loved ones in three years time. He wouldn't have to do anything to anyone, nor would he ever have blood on his hands.

Boy was he dead wrong.

Present Time:

Plane camp: 4:45 A.M.

Joseph quietly got up from his pack and sneaked over to the fire pit. He inspected it and was relieved to find that no one had been there for at least a few hours. Smiling to himself, he removed his communicator, relived to feel its roughness yet again. He clicked a button and a figure appeared on the screen.

"Have my bots done well?" Zach asked.

"There are still footsteps here," Joseph responded snidely.

"Whatever!" Zach remarked, "You know your deal, get rid of Blue Boy as soon as possible, you will get your reward."

"I'm still not convinced as to how I'm going to be rewarded," Joseph said coldly, "I could run now you know."

Zach smiled, "You wouldn't get fifty meters!"

Joseph smiled, "Okay Zach. You win, rendezvous in two hours."

Zach replied with a smile, "deal, do not fail me Mr. Diamond."


End file.
